Summertime Flowers
by KuroharukaScience
Summary: Seto's Life was a harsh life, but he found friends to have fun with, and he got stronger. Kagerou Project belongs to Jin(Shizen-no-teki-P).


**Summertime Flowers**

It is raining. The dark sky gathers the colourless clouds together, they look like they are mourning, or something. I watch them go by, staying silent. Rain, my worst enemy. My faithful dog, he drowned in the rain, I too drowned. I gasped for the proper intake of oxygen, but it never came, there was only water. then I woke up in the rain, and this 'power' was planted on me as a reminder, so in conclusion, rain is not my friend. I turn around, hearing someone say something, but no-one is there. I move back, chin down on the table, arms folded, to protect my head. my red eyes are spilling over with tears, It's unfair. Why is it always me? Why won't they shut up, why? I'm sobbing now, so I didn't hear the door open.

"Oi, Are you okay?" I turn round and see a green haired boy staring awkwardly at me. "Ah! Wh-what do you want?" the green haired kid looks at me, with a angry glare. "I asked if you were okay." I stare for a second, only blinking. "I, yes...thanks for asking...Mister." The kid frowns. "I'm a girl." Oops. "Ah, sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that..." The _girl_ looks even more angry. 'Why are you so polite to me? I...Hate that...' She thinks, and I hear it.

"Ah! B-but it's an accident, so whatever." I try to sound less polite, but it doesn't work. "That's so insensitive! Idiot!" I panic. "N-no! I just didn't want to seem too nice 'cause you'd hate that, r-right?" She blinks, taken aback by my sudden knowledge. "How could you have...known?" She steps back. 'what is he, some kind of mind-reader?' I walk towards her, which makes her eyes water. "N-no, don't cry, I'm sorry! hey, do you uh... like music?" I ask her, she nods her head unsure, but I grab my phone, plug in earphones, and give her it. She smiles slightly. "Heh heh, good right?" She tries to sit on my bed, but falls. "Ah!"

A few seconds later, a blond haired boy peeks through the door. "Hey, Hey, What happened here?" That's when I realise. His eyes, The girls eyes, and mine were all red. "Sh-she fell." I say, helping the girl up. "He-hey, why are both of your eyes red!?" I say suddenly. I look at the boy. 'Quick, think up something, anything! He just can't find out the truth! he can't find out I'm a monster!' He smiles. "I, ah, have contacts! cool right?" I know that he is lying, but I nod and turn to the girl. "What about you?" She looks down. "Erm, hello?" I say. "Shut up! Like you would care anyway! your just another unimportant person!" She runs out and I weep.

"Ah, Hey kid! don't cry, I'm sure she didn't really mean that!" He tries to comfort me, but I snap at him. "You're a liar! you lied about your eyes! you said... that you are a monster? that's not true! you are not a monster!" The boy looks shocked, then he grabs my small body and hugs me. "I'm Shuuya Kano." I smile and point to myself. "Seto Kousuke." We don't say anything. These is no need to say anything.

We all sit on the bench in the park, cheerful. "Hey Kousuke, when will we get to see that girl you talk about so much? you've been going there for a year now!" Shuuya teases. "Hey, leave him alone, idiot!" the girl I now know as Kido Tsubomi retorts. "Sorry, sorry!" I smile at my 'brother'. "That doesn't bother me!" I reply, licking my ice cream. "And anyways, what about you? didn't a girl in class ask you out?" I question him. Tsubomi looks surprised. "Really? what did you say?" He looks to the side, sad. Or maybe it's passive. "I said no. I didn't really like her anyway...in that way at least." Tsubomi hits him. "Don't be so horrible! you could have hurt her feelings!" I pat Tsubomi's back. "What was her name anyway-ssu?" He looks away. "I... don't know. I think it begins with a M or something." Me and Tsubomi share a look, and we decide to change the conversation. "Ah! but Shuuya, Did you hear about the person that sits next to Aya-nee in her class?"

The next few years go by so fast, I'm almost surprised. Ayaka died, Ayano too. Shuuya tells us we should move from dad's house, so we do. I rent out the house from some money I saved from my work, it's enough. I went back to Marry, the girl from the forest, and when I bring her to the door marked 107, Shuuya is more than happy to welcome her. "Welcome, to the Mekakushi Dan! My name is Kano Shuuya, you can call me Kano!" She smiles. "H-hello, nice to meet you. My name is Marry." I take her forward, where Shuuya continues. "This is Kido! Member number One! She's a bit scary at times, but she's nice too!" He then points at me. "This is Seto, member number two!" He sticks out his tongue. "Member three! Kano is me!" He then holds out his hand, for Marry to shake. She does after much blushing. "And you, Kozakura Marry! the lovely ball of fluff that is member four!" I laugh at his cheerfulness, assuring Marry that he is sane. Tsubomi- no, Kido, shakes her head at the hopelessness and Kano stays proud, standing there.

He tries to make us happy by doing stuff like this all the time, and with Kido's eyes being slightly red,(not the kind which makes you a hero, but the kind of red which is caused by crying) then 'Kano' must be doing this for Kido. He is a nice person, always trying hard to save his friends. Marry stays here for a year, with all of us. We talk a lot, and she seems to get along with Kano and Kido, although, she uses her eye power on kano a lot. She still has trouble going outside, but that can't be helped, I'm sure with time she will be able to, and I want to help. We get lots of new friends, but it's nice. Kisaragi Momo, the idol. Ene, the cyber-girl. Kisaragi Shintaro, the hikiNEET. Amamiya Hibiya, the young boy. Konoha, the airhead. It's nice, but good things don't last.

I see him kill my friends, Konoha changes, his hair dyed black and with clothes in the same midnight colour to follow. Kano, then Kido. All the rest followed, in such a horrific manner. "Marry! stay back!" Momo shouts, but is silenced by the android boy. "It's no use, Marry~ this is fate!" I block his path with my body. "I'll never let you harm her! You'll kill me before you get to her!" He grins, topaz eyes open wide. "That can be arranged. My neck is crushed by the monster, and everything turns black. "Marry... I'm...Sor-ry." I say the words as everything fades, the last thing I hear, is his laughter.  
I forget all of it, and I never knew about it all until Marry tells me. She tells me all of it, how she repeated our deaths, how Konoha changed every single time, all of it. And how it's over.

* * *

"Hey, I can't wait, can you?" I ask her, and she smiles. "No, It'll be nice to see them again. we can tell them that we're married!" She laughs softly. We order some food at the the cafe, and wait for our friends. I see them come through the door. Kano holds kido's shoulder with his right hand and her hand with his left. "Hey! Kousuke!" He shouts, running over to the table. "Oh my dirty, you look weird with a beard, Kou-san!" He teases. "An you look weird without boots. finally come to terms with the fact you're a tiny , little guy?" I joke back , he smirks. "And Tsubomi! you look, er... really woman-like?" I stumble my words, making her smile. "Seto, you never change." Marry puts her hands on the table. "It's weird, right? You all look so grown up!" She has a hint of envy in her tone, but we overpass it. "When are Momo and Hibiya getting here?" I ask. "Now, I think. Everyone was to meet up here at 12:30, yeah?" Kano speaks quietly.

"Hey guys!" A voice comes from behind. It's Takane's. "Hey! Enemoto!" Kano shouts to her. Haruka stands with her, smiling innocently. "Hello, Kano!" They both join us, and Haruka orders lots of food. Momo and Hibiya arrive shortly after. they sit down and tell things about their lives. Shintaro and Ayano arrive soon afterwards. yes, Ayano. Shintaro got her back from the Kagerou Daze. "Ehehe, Kousuke looks so funny with some man-like facial hair!" Ayano says to me, I blush. "Shintaro, You still look weird in red..." Takane mocks him. "Eh? you can't say that! I know your secrets! Senkou no mai-" He was stopped with a punch. "Good job Takane." Kido cheers.

"I guess it must be goodbye now." Marry says, looking down. "You won't forget, will you?" Takane asks. "Don't worry, we couldn't forget a tale like this!" Momo says cheerfully. "I wonder about that, I bet you'll have completely forgotten by tommorow." Kano teases, closing his eyes. "And is that so bad? I mean, if there are better days to come..." I think outloud. "But, we'll meet again somewhere. won't we?" Hibiya asks, hopefully. "Of course we will. well, i better get going now." Kido smiles at the boy. "Right well then..." shintaro begins. "See you later."

* * *

**Ahh, I don't know. It was either write this or go outside, and I'm a bit like Shintaro in that way. So I don't know If they meet again, but probably not, which is sad to think about. This is just sort of Seto's point of view from his life, I like Seto, so why not? I hope you enjoyed this story, Please review and stuff, Thank you!**

**P.s, The last part was the words at the end of summertime record, if you didn't know!**


End file.
